


Andrianne

by cait mack (bynks)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6289543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/cait%20mack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Piper and Leo had another child, a daughter, she was only 2 when piper died in the future and very close to Chris. For some while she waited for Chris to return home but he did not so she went to the future herself hoping she could help both her brother and her family.</p><p>If Wyatt turns good the power of three will be reunited again but if she could not help save Wyatt the power of three will be banished forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or the Halliwell family.

Chris walked into P3 like every other night. That night was not particularly packed but it was still too noisy for Chris. Ever since he could remember he hated club music. As he walks to the back room where he accommodate for the time being, he saw the three sisters sitting at the bar table.

"What are you guys talking about?" He said as he walked past them.

"Stuff." Phoebe said. She looked happy all of them do tonight. They are just so happy.

"Hey, where are you going?" Paige asked. Chris would not stop walking.

"I had to work on the next demon... stration." Chris said as he realized he was in a room full of normal people and still he was just finding a way to get away from the sisters.

"Chris, why don't you relax and have a drink with us?" Phoebe offered. She is always the nicer one to him. Even in the future.

"Thanks, but I didn't come here to relax." Chris answered curtly. He turned down his favorite aunt and a time to spend with his mother. Not everyone will be given this chance but he just let it go. He felt something was not right. As he walked to the room he still hears the sisters were still talking about him. He heard Phoebe saying 'he is one bitchy white-lighter' and Paige suggested Piper to talk to Chris who was referred by the name 'guilt-machine'. Chris just smiled to himself. Some how he know his presence was known to the sisters, all three of them not just Phoebe.

As he opened the door to the back room and flicked the lights he saw a woman was sitting in the chair beside the cupboard. A woman he was too familiar with. "Bianca. I don't understand. What are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Shhh." The woman said as she raised her index finger to Chris's lips. "There'll be time to explain later. For now…" she said sensually and thrusts her hand into Chris's body.

Chris could feel his power was getting sucked and he felt as if his heart was on fire and getting ripped out. Suddenly he heard piper came in saying "You know, all work and no, hey…" She stopped clearly shocked. Piper blew Bianca of ad Chris fell on the ground clutching his chest. Panting.

"Are you okay?" Piper asked. She sound worried.

"Yeah, I think so." Chris said in pain.

As Piper helped him to his feet, she asked. "What happened? Who is she?"

"I don't know." Chris lied. They just stared at each other.

"You don't know what happened or you don't know who she was?" Piper asked.

"Both. Look I'm fine now. Your sisters must be worried. Why not you go back to them." Chris said coldly.

"You sure you're fine?" Piper asked.

"Yeah." Chris said. Piper finally went out and Chris sat on the chair. He could feel his strength is draining as well as his power.

A girl suddenly materialized in front of him. "Wait." She said as Chris stood up from the chair. "It's just me. Andrianne." She said.

"My god. You can't be here. How'd you got here?" Chris asked.

"I followed Bianca. Wyatt didn't know. I can't live with him. He's not you." She said hugging Chris.

"Ahh…" Chris squirmed.

"Sorry." She said apologetically.

"How am I supposed to explain you to them? They haven't even know who I am yet, kiddo. But you're worth the risk." Chris said. With her arm wrapped around his waist and his on her shoulder, they walked out of the room together. "Wait." Chris said before Piper could blow Andrianne up. "She's my sister." Was all Chris could come out with. Not that it was not the truth, it was. Adrianne is his sister but he had no idea how to explain to them how she come from the future just to correct would back what was not meant to be. "Her name is Andrianne."


	2. Chapter 2

In the attic of the Halliwell manor the sisters were looking for clues for what had attacked Chris. Both Chris and Andrianne knew what attacked Chris. Paige suggested a demon with a distinctive birth mark to piper as Chris continued to pace the floor. Piper discarded her suggestion. Piper saw the birth mark to be more like a bird. Andrianne looked worriedly at Chris. He just shook his head slightly.

Desperately trying to get the sister to forget what happened, Chris finally said, "Guys, I'm telling you I'm fine. Don't sweat it." Trying to convince them apparently.

"You sure she wasn't a dark-lighter?" Leo asked, apparently he was worried. He couldn't careless if Chris would be gone for a few days why should he care now? Chris thought.

"I'm sure." Piper answered.

"What else could be after a white-lighter?" Phoebe asked.

"I don't know, that's what worries me." Leo admitted he was worried about Chris. Andrianne smirked.

"She's gone. Piper blew her away. What's the big deal?" Chris countered before someone else realizes that he was mocked by his own little sister.

"The big deal is, she tried to kill you, Chris." Phoebe said.

"Look at me not a scratch. Nothing." Phoebe rolls her eyes as Chris open his jacket to prove his point. He was glad Phoebe can't sense his feeling and the sisters can't see the pain he's going through but he knew he could not hold the act much longer, not in front of Andrianne. There is no potion to block her from knowing what he is going through.

"Yeah, how did she get that close to you anyway, if you didn't even know who she was?" Leo asked Chris. Chris just ignored him.

"You really ought to fix that, you know." Chris say looking down at it, before he looked again at Leo. It's obvious what he was trying to do. Avoid confrontations with your father avoid problems to come. He had figured that a log time ago even when he was just kids.

"Come on, Chris. Who's after you?" Leo asked. His voice was gentle and caring. He was never like that with Chris before. The way he said Chris's name like it actually meant something to him.

"Has it crossed your mind that maybe she wasn't after me? Maybe she was trying to get to them." Chris said, he's arms indicating the sisters, and Paige squeezes her face, as though she isn't entirely happy with agreeing Chris, but can't dismiss it either.

"Kind of makes sense." Paige said finally. Chris was relieved.

"Finally! Somebody's listening to me." Chris couldn't stand the pain any more. He was glad he could finally get out of their sight. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some work to take care of." He said as he walks away out of the room. Andrianne stood up just ready to go with Chris when phoebe caught her arm. Chris walked away from them with their doubtful look on him.

"He's not telling the truth." Leo said. He looked at Andrianne. Andrianne has always been afraid if not terrified of Leo. Well, Leo hasn't always been model father to the household. She just looked to the floor.

"Well maybe there's nothing to tell." Paige said. Andrianne smiled.

"Could you sense anything?" Leo asked Phoebe.

"From Chris? No. I could never sense anything from him." Phoebe answered. Phoebe an empath just like Andrianne but Andrianne has a higher power being a sister to Chris.

"What're you thinking?" Piper asked Leo.

"I'm thinking if we could figure out who she was we could figure out who Chris is." Leo said truthfully.

"Well, we're not going to find it in here. At least not unless we have more to go on. So, you guys know where I'm going to be if you need me." Paige said as she walks out.

"I'm going to go too." Phoebe said. Slowly Andrianne rose and went out the door too.

"Andrianne wait." Leo said. She turned to face him. "Do you know anything about this?" Leo asked she looked down to the floor.

"No. I just came here to correct what's wrong." Andrianne said. Then she orbed away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chris walked hoping that he would not need the support of the wall to make him through to the bathroom. He flicks on the light and stared back at his reflection. His skin looked pale, his eyes were weary. He felt weak. Never had he felt so weak before.

Chris unbuttoned his shirt and stared at his chest I horror. There was a huge roundish red sort of like burning mark o his chest. He then buttoned up his shirt again and reached for his pocket and took out a ring. He turned away from the mirror just to look at the ring.

He bowed his head. His mind flooding with memories of him and Bianca.

_Flashback_

_Sirens filled the air, smells of burning as the city falls in ruins all around. There was so much anger and pain in the city. The destroyed bridge was a backdrop for as Chris and Bianca sat on the bench in the ruined garden. Even the angel behind them was beheaded. The place was a ruined world full of hate. But Chris in the garden, Chris and Bianca was filled with love._

_Dawn was breaking as Chris placed a ring on Bianca's finger. Bianca looked at the ring, then looked at Chris, smiling._

" _Will you marry me?" Chris uttered carefully, meaning every word, wanting more than anything for her to say yes._

" _You're asking me now?" She says apprehensively while smiling surprised nonetheless._

_Chris just nodded._

" _Here?" She asked again._

" _This is still our spot, Bianca, no matter what he's done to It." he said. "Marry me." He said again but this time he was really hoping for her to say yes. This time he was a little pushier than the last._

" _On one condition. You come back to me." Bianca said full of hope. Chris just laughs at the simplicity. "Safely." She adds, and he wondered if that's possible anymore._

" _Have I ever let you down before?" Chris shun an answer, but he really hoped that she doesn't notice. He stared at her stunning eyes, and they kissed. A kiss that's full of hope and passion._

_A buzz from around them killed the moment. Chris pulled away from her. Hesitantly. She was staggered as well._

" _What's that?" She asks, and Chris looked too. Then he saw it, a probe flying over the wall, straight towards them, its lights scanning Bianca's face._

" _Chris!" She cried but he already on it. Her voice was not scared but more of hatred. He threw his hand to the side and it flies straight for the beheaded angel statue, exploding._

" _Are you ok?" He asked seeing her all shaken up._

" _Yeah. Yeah. I don't think it had time to transmit." She says simply, her hands in her lap. Chris rose, the anger pulsing through him was so clear._

" _Argh! I cannot believe he's sending probes after us now! I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" He said out loud. His voice was full of anger, hatred and annoyance._

" _No." She's on her feet now too, protesting. Touching him trying to calm him down. "No, you're not. You're going to stick to the plan."_

" _But he knows." Chris answered lamely. Almost scared. He was afraid not only for Bianca and him but also for his sister. What's going to happen to her if he's gone._

" _No. If he knew, he wouldn't have sent the probe. You have to go back, Chris. It's the only way to stop him. It's the only way to change all this." Her eyes are pleading, her voice was cry for help. Chris closed his eyes trying to block the pain and anger. He just nodded. She kissed his hand and the held each other._

_End flashback._

Chris pushed the ring down deep inside his pocket. His chest was throbbing with pain just that he did not know which hurt worse the physical pain she inflicted or the emotional pain he was dealing with. Either way he knows he has to save himself first to save his family.

"Chris. My god." Andrianne said looking at her big brother. Then she looked away. More hurt than embarrassed.

"What?" Chris said cupping her face. Her eyes welled with tears.

"I shouldn't barge in like this. I'm sorry." She said.

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"I could feel it. You're hurt and you don't want anyone else to know. But I know. Somehow thought I can't really sense you today." She said. Chris wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"It's nothing. Really." Chris said.

"Then let me see it." She dared him.

His unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the awful looking scar. Andrianne looked away. "You're so not okay. Let them help you." Andrianne plead. Chris shook his head. "Why?" She questioned.

"Why should they want to help me?" He questioned.

"Because you're their white-lighter." She answered.

"Can't you do it? You're a healer just like dad, like Wyatt." He challenged his tone was a little hurt when he said Wyatt's name.

"I can try." She said solemnly. Chris sat on the toilet and she hovered her hands over his chest. "I can't something is blocking my powers and draining yours." She said confused. "My god. She didn't…" Andrianne said full of hate. Not that she liked Bianca anyway. "I'm going to kill that b…" She stopped herself from saying something that she know could hurt Chris more.

"No, you're not. Wyatt had turned her. She's more powerful than ever. Please listen to me." Andrianne turned away. Even in pain Chris would still protect Bianca. "Andy, listen. I know her. I know she'd changed for the worse, but believe me, I'm going to be fine. Even with out my powers." He said. "For now I need you to stay here in this house. I'll be here with you." He said leaning towards Andrianne.

"Let me try again. And don't try to block me this time." Andrianne said. Chris smiled. The wound couldn't heal but he was feeling better. "Why would you block my powers?" She asked pretending to be hurt.

"I don't want anyone to know." Chris said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chris finally got Andrianne to sleep and convinced her everything would be alright. He then knew what he should do. He orbed himself to the garden with the Golden Gate Bridge as the back drop. His special place with Bianca.

Chris felt weaker and weaker as he orbs. He writhes in pain as he reaches the arboretum; just manage himself to land on a concrete bench. Chris gasps as he sat on the bench when he was fully reformed. Deep in his heart, he can't help hoping the arboretum would look this beautiful and serene. Although he knows that is what he came back for the future to preserve, he couldn't help thinking these things are getting less and less possible.

"You really shouldn't try to orb anymore, you know? It could kill you." Bianca says out of no where stepping out from be hind the used to be beheaded angel statue. Her tone was warning like. There was not a hint of regret at all in it. Chris knew all along, that she would be there in the garden. After all this was their place.

"Isn't that what you want?" He asked, angry at her attitude. He was more irritated and annoyed rather than angry really. But just to keep his guard up. He tried to be as cold as possible

"If that's what I wanted, you'd already be dead." She said slyly, smiling at the vulnerability of Chris. "All I want is to bring you back." She said as she circled around Chris.

"How'd you know I'd be here?" He asked, though his heart is breaking yet again, he tried to be as obscure as possible. Not wanting her to know how he feels.

"Same reason you knew I'd be waiting here." She said boldly. "I mean, this is still our spot, isn't it?" She mocks him. She could see through him like a glass. She knows every word she said could hurt him.

Chris shook his head.

"No. This is what we hoped it would be." Chris said curtly. "This is what we were trying to preserve for our future. Do you remember?" he tried so hard to make this happened; he tries so hard to love her. Why couldn't she understand it?

"We were naive to think we could change anything." Bianca stated. "To stop him?" She said shaking her head.

"You don't believe that." Chris protested. "Or at least you didn't." he said turning away just not to face her. Not to show her how hurt he was through his glassy eyes. He could feel his heart was ripping and shattering at the same time. What had happened to the Bianca he loved?

"Well, I do now." She said simply. He knew at that moment he could not save his future or his relationship with Bianca anymore.

"What happened to you, Bianca? How did he turn you back?" His voice was filled with hurt and anger. Angry at Bianca for not fighting and angry at himself for everything else.

"That's not important. What is important is that I was interrupted in stripping you of your powers, and if I don't finish what I started, you'll die soon." Bianca tried to explain. Chris just turned away. "Think of it as an infection. And I'm the only one with the antidote." She said cunningly, sounded way too please with herself.

"Here or there, I am dead anyway." Chris said leaving it to his fate.

"No. He gave me his word he wouldn't hurt you." Bianca said. She could see how much pain Chris is in. "Now, please, Chris, don't make this any harder than it has to be." She sounded like she was almost pleading. But Chris didn't buy it anymore.

Chris looked at her, challenging her. He smiled as he orbed away. Although he knew how much pain it will cost and it might cost his life. Afraid he'll be to slow to dematerialize, but she was slower. She couldn't grab him.

Chris orbed into the Halliwell manor. He was too weak and he was panting as he materialized. Chris fell with a loud thump on the floor. He shocked both the sisters and Leo and his sister Andrianne.

"Chris!" He heard someone calling his name but it was faint and far away. He felt the touch. But it was not familiar to him. A hand touched his forehead, brushing his hair off his face. That felt familiar.

"Talk to me please." A voice so divine to him. Merely a whisper. "Hold on for us." She said again.

"Bianca." Chris felt so weak. That was all he could uttered to tell her he is still alive. Telling her what made him like this.

Leo lifted him and settled him on the couch. He unbuttoned Chris's shirt and saw the huge wound. Leo looked up at Andrianne. Again she looked away.

"My god what is that?" Phoebe asked looking at the awful mark on Chris's chest.

"I don't know" Leo answered. 'The hell you don't' Andrianne said in her mind. Blocking anyone who could sense her at the time.

"It doesn't matter just heal him." Piper said. 'He can't be healed by any magic. Only Bianca and Wyatt can save him now.' Andrianne uttered in her little heart.

"Why doesn't he tell us about that?" Paige asked.

"Why doesn't he tell us about a lot of things?" Piper said.

"He doesn't want to worry you." Andrianne finally spoke.

"What's the problem?" Piper asked as she saw Leo was having some difficulty in healing Chris.

"He's not healing." He stated the obvious. "Something is draining his power and blocking mine. It's like a virus." Leo answered.

"A virus named Bianca." Piper said.

"You think she did this?" Phoebe asked.

"It's got to be." Piper said. She was so sure of herself.

"Yeah, but it doesn't explain why she would come back from the future just to kill him." Paige said.

"Well somebody must have sent her. She's a hired gun." Piper explained.

"Well we have to find her to save him. And figure out what she did…" Phoebe said and was cut by an emotion interruption. Phoebe kneels down closer to Chris. "Oh my god, he loves her." She declared.

"Loves who?" Paige asked. "Bianca?"

"Yeah." Piper answered, still looking at Chris. "She broke his heart." Phoebe said. Her eyes trailed down Chris's arm where he was holding onto something. She opened his hand slowly and the thing fell on to her hand. She held it up. "Engagement ring." She showed.

"Obviously an acrimonious split." Paige said with a tinge of spite in her tone.

"Well at least we have something to scry for her now." Piper said taking the ring and started to walk. "You guys work on the vanquishing potion incase she is not in the mood to help." She added.

"Bianca…" Chris said tossing on the couch. "Bianca…" his breath was heavy and shallow.

"I'm sorry." Andrianne started. "I should've told someone." She continued.

"Why won't you look at me Andrianne?" Leo asked.

"Just some reason from the future." She answered truthfully. "I know about the chest wounds. I tried to heal him. I know everything from the start. I'm so sorry." Andrianne said. Her eyes rimmed with tears.

"I don't know what will happen in the future but you have to tell me. What had she done to Chris?" Leo asked.

Andrianne wiped her eyes on the sleeve of the shirt she borrowed from Chris. "She was interrupted in stripping his powers. If she doesn't finish it he will die. But if she does, he'll just be without powers." Andrianne explained. "But the problem is that he would not let me through to heal him. Not me not anyone." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback_

" _Welcome to the Halliwell Memorial Museum." The chipper tour guide announces as she leads a group of visitors up the steps and through the front door. "A tribute to magic, and, of course, The Charmed Ones. Please remember there is no digi-capturing, no holographing, and most certainly, no magic allowed while inside the museum. That's a big one." She giggles, and continued talking. "Don't worry about those probes, folks. They are merely scanning for witches." As she moves along the group are scanned._

" _Now, as we pass through the foyer, note the family portraits hanging on the walls which date all the way back to the witch trials, including one of the grand matriarchs herself, Melinda Warren, the woman who literally gave birth to the storied legacy." She explains briefly about the Halliwell history. As the people walk by, the probes come near, Chris and Bianca trails behind. Chris just waves his hand, the probes begin to scan a mannequin in the corner._

" _Nicely done." Bianca compliments and Chris keeps his head down as they follow the tour guide and the rest of the group._

_As they all moved on into the sitting room, everything is different. The furniture is different, some are moved, some are gone, and in its place stand statues and models of what the charmed one had transformed into in the past._

" _Around you, you'll notice just a few of the many mythological creatures the legendary sisters transformed into in their demon-fighting heyday." The tour guide started. "Actually, the Charmed Ones were responsible for well over 1,000 demons vanquishes before they were finally vanquished themselves." She hits a button, and the lights dim. Her voice once again continues to talk, finer. "Now, the time is 25 years ago. Imagine yourselves standing here on this very floor when The Charmed Ones were reborn."_

_A large holographic screen appears and the images of Paige, Piper and Phoebe as light shines down on them. Paige stands in a circle with Piper and Phoebe. Paige was shaking Piper's hand and Phoebe was holding Paige's arm. The light goes away as Paige broken the hand shake and she looks startled. She asks what that was and Leo simply says "I think that means you're supposed to be here."_

_There's a crash and the hologram shows the door flying open, a demon materializing from the wind. As the wind clears, and the audience gets a good view of him, they scream, all of them were scared. With a switch the hologram disappears and the lights come back on._

" _Scares 'em every time." The tour guide said sounded pleased. "Ok, let's head over to the kitchen where many of the sisters' classic potions were brewed. Some of which are available for purchase in the gift shop on the way out." She continued. Chris and Bianca were still following the crowd. "Of course, the attic was the preferred spot for potion-making, principally, because that's where kept the famed Book of Shadows which is where we're headed next." As she walks away from the kitchen, the group followed her like a rat following a piped piper. "A little background on the manor itself. It was actually destroyed in the earthquake in 1906, but..." And her voice trails away, along with the group, leaving Chris and Bianca in the kitchen._

" _Hey, you two, move along." A demon from Said from behind._

" _Wait for it." Bianca whispered to Chris. A knife appears in her hand, and the demon persists._

" _Are you deaf? I said-." And she stabs him, he burns alive, fire taking him down in a pile of dust and smoke. Chris stared at Bianca, surprised at the efficiency of the kill, something that has always worried him. Bianca continued to walk past Chris, and opens the door to the basement._

_She looks back at him, "Come on." She urged and he catches up with her. She was still holding on to the knife as she walks down the stairs and looked around for any other threats. Chris walks slower, taking a seat on the bottom steps._

_The knife vanished into thin air; she sighed and said "We should be safe here until the museum closes." Then as she faces Chris "Then, we'll go get the book." concern engraved into her face. She asked "What's the matter?"_

_Chris stared forward avoiding her eyes. "Nothing. It's just," he paused. "Sometimes I forget who you really are." He said facing her beautiful feature._

" _Hey. Come here." Bianca was nothing like what she was in the kitchen. She takes Chris's hand gently and pulls him up to his feet. "You mean who I used to be, Chris, before I met you." She said softly. Meaning each and every word she uttered. Her eyes were warm. She was definitely not the person in the kitchen. Cold hearted and full of anger._

" _So…" Chris said, breaking the comfortable silence. "What do we do now?" he asked._

_She looks at him, as if thinking something over and she steps back slightly. "We say goodbye." She said invitingly. She opens her shirt and takes it off, Chris leaned forward and kissed her, sensually, she drops her red shirt to the ground._

_End flashback._


	6. Chapter 6

Andrianne sat beside his brother feeling hopeless. Her head leaning on the sofa where her brother lay, her hand was wrapped around Chris's waist. Leo was toweling away the sweat from Chris's forehead. "Hang in there buddy." Leo said. Andrianne was so glad she could see all this even though she doesn't know what might happen to Chris. Leo was so gentle. Nothing like what he used to be in the future. A slight smile crooked on her face.

"We found Bianca; she's at her mother's." Piper said as she trails the other two sisters. Andrianne sat up straighter, as Leo turned to face the sisters.

"Little Bianca?" He questioned.

"No, the one we want." Piper said. "Here, some thing for Chris to remember her by or not." She said handing Leo the engagement ring that Chris gave to Bianca. Leo looked at it for a while and gave it to Andrianne.

"Got the vanquishing potion, so after we orbed over there, I'm going to…" Paige trailed and a light washed over Charmed ones.

"You're going to what?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"I'm going to move into Richard's House." Paige said a little childishly.

"Are you?" Piper asked. "Good for you." She continued. Leo was terrified.

"That's a great idea." Phoebe said. "I think I'm going to check out what's going on in Hong Kong." She continued.

"Cool." Was all Paige said.

"Hang on a second, this isn't you guys." Leo said standing up. "You must be under some kind of spell. You have to fight this." He instructed.

"How can you fight your heart?" Phoebe countered.

"Or your hormones." Piper said backing Phoebe up. Andrianne was too shooked up to understand all this.

"Yeah…" Paige nodded.

"Would you mind dropping me off on the way to Richard's?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"I would love to." Paige reacted.

"Paige, Phoebe, listen to me." Leo said.

"Zái jián." Phoebe said in Chinese as she and Paige orbed away.

"Wait." Leo was just about to say something but they were already gone. He turned to face Piper and try to say something but Piper just walked away from him into the kitchen. He turns and looked at Chris and Andrianne.

"What should I tell them?" Chris said.

"Oh no." Andrianne said.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"He's having these flash backs about Bianca. About the day he came here trough the portal." Andrianne explained. She winced in pain as she moves her hand from Chris's head.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Nothing." She answered. He looked questioningly at her. "Really. I'm fine." She said.

"That was what Chris said and we found the huge mark on his chest." Leo said.

"It's different." She said clearly avoiding Leo.

"Hurry before he finds us." Chris said again.

"Who's he?" Leo asked.

"I can't tell." Andrianne said. "Future consequences." She said smiling.

"Paige, Phoebe get back here right now, that's an order." Leo said out loud.

"Wyatt's sleeping and the monitor is in the kitchen." Piper said all dressed up clearly going out some where.

"Hey, Piper but you can't go anywhere. What about Chris?" Leo questioned.

"Wish me luck." Was all she replied.

Leo motioned back to the room where Chris is lying and out of no where Bianca kicked him in the face. He flew back and landed hard on the ground and fell unconscious. Andrianne who was sitting beside Chris stood up trying to protect her elder bother.

"Step aside Andy." Bianca said calmly.

"Only my brothers get to call me that." Andrianne said.

"Come on we're going home." Bianca said trying to get past Andrianne and trying to get Chris sort of orbed with her to the apartment.

"You're not touching him." Andrianne said as she threw Bianca across the room telekinetically.

"You little brat." Bianca said as she shove Andrianne which send her petite little body flying across the room and her head hit the table. She touched Chris's chest and both of them were gone from sight.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few minutes later that Leo woke up only to find Andrianne in a pool of her own blood. She was still breathing and her pulse was still there. Leo quickly healed her and lay her down in place of Chris.

"She got him. You have to get Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Bianca cast a spell on them to lower their inhibition." Andrianne explained. Leo stood up as Andrianne caught his hand. "If I die here or Chris didn't come back before I die I want you to tell him that everything would be fine with out me." She said. Her voice were sad but strong.

"You'll live." Leo said. She just smiled.

* * *

"Just let me finish what I started. You'll feel better soon I promise." Bianca said ad she drained the balance of Chris's power out from him. "That's it. Easy does it." She said merely a whisper. Chris's eye lid flutter as he opens it slowly. "Slow breaths." She instructed.

"What'd you do to me?" Chris said with such anger and wrath.

"I just saved your life." She replied, a little annoyed.

"By taking away my powers?" he challenged her. She doesn't answer. She picks up the chalk and removes the frame from the wall and threw it a side. Slowly Chris struggled to sit up on the couch.

"How are you going to bring me back, anyway? That spell's a one-way door. It only goes backwards in time." He said. He knew what ever he said would only make her feel more challenged by him. She continues drawing the triqetra.

"He created a new spell because of you. One that works both ways." Bianca shot back at Chris.

"I'm touched." Chris said sarcastically.

"You should be." She answered. "He's gone to a lot of trouble to get you back." She said. Sounding as if she don't know anything of what had Wyatt done to Chris. Chris felt his heart crumbled for the second time.

"Yeah. I see that." He said nonchalantly.

"You know, you don't have to believe me, Chris, but this really is for the best." Bianca said turning to face Chris.

"Oh, really?" he started. "How's that?" he questioned ironically.

"Because this is your only chance to live. If I fail, he'll just keep sending more assassins back, and all they'll have to bring home is a body." She explained. Chris knows Bianca comply to what Wyatt had her to do is just to get him back in one piece. But he questioned her judgment. Why doesn't she trust him anymore?

"Doesn't matter." Chris said as he digs deep into his pocket. "There's nothing left in the future anymore anyway." he toss the engagement ring onto the coffee table, and she stares at it for a moment, He knows she's hurt by his action. She felt the pain, but her hardened eyes turn to look at him, and he sit back onto the couch as she heads back to the wall to continue her work.

_Flashback_

_Bianca draws the triquetra on the wall of the attic, and tosses the chalk to a table with a box on it._

" _It's time." She said._

" _I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you." Chris replied._

_She looks at him for a moment then down at her hand, she takes of the ring, and puts it in his hand and folds his fingers around it._

" _Here, this'll remind you of why we're doing this, of what's waiting for you here." She said. Her eyes are full of hope fear and every thing in between. She holds on to Chris, and he did the same._

" _You just make sure you take care of the guards, ok?" Chris said. He refuse to say goodbye. But then he pulled back and looked at Bianca right into her eyes. "Then get out of here. Because if he finds you, if he knows you betrayed him, he'll kill you." He hated the very thought of it._

" _Don't worry. Come on. I can take care of myself." She answered assuring him. He nodded, he knows, but he could never stop worrying about it. He leaned forward, resting his head against hers, staying in the moment, before moving away and stepping in front of the stand. Chris took out a piece of paper and looked at it and read out the incantation aloud._

" _I call upon the ancient power_

_To help us in this darkest hour._

_Let the Book return to this place,_

_Claim refuge in its rightful space."_

_The Book of Shadows falls from nowhere and lands on the stand. "It worked." Chris said a little surprised._

" _The spell! Find the spell." Bianca hurried him up._

_Chris turns the pages rapidly, then he saw it, the paragraph, entwined with colors on the parchment._

" _Hear these words. Hear the rhyme._

_Heed the hope within my mind._

_Send me back to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time."_

_He looked at her just seconds before the portal opens. Capturing the image of her and storing it in his head. Chris walks towards it, and Bianca stays behind. Chris turn to look at her hopefully not for the last time. Instead he saw a demon shimmers in behind her, grabbing her._

" _Bianca!" He cry, and she grabs the demon's arm, turning and twisting, such speed and precision. She don't need me. She can take care of herself._

" _Go! Go!" She yells and the demon knocks her down .But she fought back well. Chris gulp down the fear and walk through the portal, letting it close behind him._

_End flashback._

Chris stood up and spoke. "You really expect me to jump into this thing like before?" he questioned her.

"I will not fight now." She said coolly. Chris let out a loud sigh.

"How can you be so cold? How can you just stand there and pretend like we never meant anything to each other?" he said walking away from her and turning back to face her.

"I don't have a choice." She said.

"Bianca, please don't do this. Don't give up on everything that we fought for." He said pleading to her.

"I'm not." She says, her tough act was slipping for a second. "I'm just hoping we can find another way." She looks away from him for a moment and composed herself back. "Ready?" She asked.

Chris said nothing, he just kept quiet. So many things running in his mind at once.

"Hey! Future girl." A familiar voice cries, Chris and Bianca spun around to see Piper threw a vial towards Bianca.

Bianca's athame appears in her hand and flies through the air, breaking the vial, time slowing and eventually came to halt as she shimmers to Pipers side, who quickly freezes the knife, Bianca takes hold of the knife and puts it at Pipers neck.

"You were saying?" Bianca says, replying to Pipers confidence earlier, and now her surprise.

"Wow. She is good." Phoebe says impressed. Paige takes a step forward.

"Na-ah. I can kill her in half the time it takes you to even think about it." Bianca said

"Yeah, well, we still have enough potions to vanquish you." Paige said.

"Maybe. But then you really will have to hope the Power of Two will do, won't you, Paige? Oh, you'd be surprised what's in the history books. Now, put the vials down slowly." She instructed. Paige and Phoebe did so.

"Bianca, don't. Let her go, and I promise I'll go with you." Chris plead.

"Chris, what are you doing?" Paige asks.

"If you kill her, there won't be a future for either one of us to go back to, and you know it." Chris said ignoring Paige question earlier.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked.

"You'll see if you live long enough." Bianca says coldly and letting Piper go. She stepped back towards the wall, towards Chris.

"Piper, freeze them." Paige cries, and Piper does so. Bianca turns around, and Chris followed suit.

"Ah! Ok, I get why she didn't freeze, but why didn't he freeze?" Piper stammered.

"Unless he's a-." Phoebe stutters.

"I'm a witch, too?" Chris said. "That's right. Part witch, part white-lighter. Just like you, Paige." He continued.

"You lied to us?" Paige asked surprised and annoyed.

"I had to. It was the only way I could get you to trust me." Chris answered.

"Trust you?" Phoebe says disbelievingly.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway." Chris said half-heartedly.

"So that's it? You're just going to leave?" Piper questioned him.

"I don't have a choice. She's stripped my powers." Chris said defending himself. "Looks like Leo's going to have to fix that floorboard without me." he said cryptically. "Let's go." he said, turning to Bianca, looking at her straight in the eyes. She waves her hand without looking, he took her hand, and she grasps it tightly.

As they walk through, the blue lights fading away, and the dark attic of the future coming to view. Chris felt a sense of fear s he walked in to a party of demon waiting for them at the attic.

"Welcome home, Chris." Wyatt said, the demons back away, revealing his imposing figure, stepping forward into the light, his long blonde curls resting on his shoulders, his eyes blazing. Stench of fear and hatred filled the air.

"Hello, Wyatt." Chris said trying to be as cold as he can , concealing his fear and anger.

"They're no threat to me." Wyatt says, walking towards Chris and Bianca. His demons shimmered out of the room. "Et tu, Chris? Of all the people to betray me-" the sound of disbelief filled his voice.

"I didn't go back to betray you, Wyatt. I went back to save you." Chris said trying to make Wyatt understand.

"Save me? Ha. From what?" He looks up and mocks Chris instead.

"From whatever evil it was that turned you." He answered truthfully.

"That's always been your problem, Chris. Stuck in the old good-versus-evil morass. I'm so past that. It's all about power. It's as simple as that." He stated. Hate, anger took place of his devastation.

"And whoever has the most power wins. Is that it?" Chris asked, hurt from the inside.

"That's it. That's why I keep this museum intact. To remind everyone the power from which I was born and that which I possess." Wyatt explained. Chris shook his head at his dismay. He couldn't believe Wyatt did all this to show off his power.

"Too bad the rest of the city isn't faring as well as your little shrine here." I say stepping forward. He does the same.

"You know, if anyone else tried what you tried, I'd kill them on the spot. But you.-" Wyatt paused. "-I've forgiven Bianca. I can forgive you, too, if you promise never to cross me again." He continued.

"I think you know me better than that." Chris said.

"I thought you said you could talk some sense into him." Wyatt said to Bianca. She steps right by Chris's side.

"Leave her out of this." Chris said, anger filtering through the cracks of his shielding cold gaze.

Wyatt raises his hand, making a fist. He sort of cuts of Chris's air supply and Chris started to choke. sinking on his knees, Chris gasps, desperate for air, with both hands clutching his throat as though he could remove some kind of collar that was obstructing his airway.

"Pardon me?" Wyatt said with anger filled voice and no compassion at all. He looked at Chris with despise and then he waved his hand and send Chris skidding across the floor, causing him to crash head first into the cabinet, breaking it and causing fragments of it to fall on him. Then again he waved his hand and this time sending Chris flying across the room before he crashed onto the table. Chris moaned weakly, as he felt the wood beneath him breaking and splintering.

"You promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Bianca cries angrily.

"And you promised you'd turn him, just like I turned you. At least, I thought I had." Wyatt said not letting Chris out of his sight.

Bianca runs towards Chris as tear rolls down her cheek and she kneels down in front of me.

"Chris , please. I didn't bring you here to die." She pleads. Chris looks at her then at the floorboard.

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." He reassure her and look at the floorboard again, hearing it creak as Wyatt's body weight shifts on it. "I think."

Chris got up to his feet, not bothering to stand up fully, he charged forward towards Wyatt, screaming. Wyatt Stepped aside and threw Chris thus sending him crashing into the tables in the corner with ease.

"Have you lost your mind?" Wyatt taunts, knowing Chris was never a match for him when it came to fighting each other. Chris looks over to him, disgusted with what he was turned into. Wyatt raises his hand and telekinetically holding Chris up in the air, being hanged, Chris's throat constricts and again he gasps. "I don't need you." He said with so much anger and hate.

Bianca stood up and speared her hands through Wyatt's back. He lost control of his power consequently letting Chris fell crushing on the floor, the impact of the fall adding more pain to spread across Chris's body.

"Whatever you're going to do, do it fast. I can't hold him for long." Bianca gasps.

Chris got on his feet, scrambled for the floorboard, bending over, he lift up the carpet and pull up the board, and there inside is a piece of worn paper. He unfold it, dust and dirt falling from it and he quickly chanted aloud what was written on it.

"Power of the witches rise,

Come to me from across the skies.

Return my magic, give me back

All that was taken from the attack!"

A surge of light floated through his body. He took a breath and felt stronger. It was then when he saw Wyatt kicked Bianca behind him hence sending her flying across the room and impaling her on a broken piece of wood.

"No!" Chris screamed.

Chris shot his hand to the side, sending Wyatt flying, and crashing high up against a sort of chandelier on the wall.

"Bianca! No. No." Chris muttered, unable to bear it.

"Haven't we been here before?" Though still in pain, she smiled.

"Maybe we will be again." Chris said full of hope.

"Maybe." She nods. Chris head fell to her shoulder as he whimpered.

"If you can finish what we started…" She says softly but staggered with every word. Chris looked down at the ring in his hand, and she whispered, "Hurry". I turned and saw Wyatt stirring. "Take the spell so he can't send anyone else." She said. Chris turned to look back at her. "Go!" She urges quickly and Chris ran towards the stand where the book sits.

Quickly he turned the pages of the book find the page for the spell. He began to recite the words as he found the page.

"Hear these words. Hear the rhyme.

Heed the hope within my mind."

Chris looked up and saw an energy ball flying towards him, he ducked to avoid the energy ball.

"-Send me back to where I'll find

What I wish in place and time."

The portal opens and Chris tore the spell from the book and sprinted towards the portal. Wyatt got up to his feet and threw an energy ball.

"No!" Wyatt cried. His energy ball missed.

Chris flew through the portal and he saw a blink of light was coming towards him. "Ow." Chris cried as he landed on the hard ground. In addition of his shoulder's burn from the gist of the energy ball Wyatt sent for him, all the bruising in his body was hurting thanks to Wyatt's beating he took earlier.

"Oh, my god. Are you ok?" Paige asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Chris mumbled as he stands up. "Nice spell." He added.

"But we just put it in there, like, two seconds ago." Phoebe said amazed.

"Well, you see, the way time travel works –." Leo starts to answer Phoebe's query, almost condescendingly, but genuinely wanting to explain at the same time.

"Yeah, I don't want to know. I already have a little headache, thanks." Phoebe interrupts.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper said to Chris.

"I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am but-." Chris started.

"No! No "buts." It's about time you tell us the truth. Now." Piper cut him.

"I can't." Chris said simply. "But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much." He explained taking a step forward.

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike." Chris said nodding a little.

"To save Wyatt." Leo added. He was still doubt the reason of Chris being here.

"To save Wyatt." Chris nodded.

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked. Chris just sigh, repressing all his emotions, refusing to show them what he felt.

"Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore." He said. But clearly he was devastated.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said.

"Me, too." Chris nodded. "So you guys still all right with me hanging around here?" There's a pause, Leo looked at the sisters, as usual phoebe had no reaction and Paige just shrugged, Piper just sighed.

"Absolutely." Leo answers for all of them. Chris smiled. He can't stop the smile spreading across his face. "But the next time you're in trouble, you've got to tell us. Trust works both ways." Leo added.

"Ok." He answered quickly.

Chris walk out of the attic door, down the stairs and past the bedroom door. he see Wyatt standing up in his playpen, looking up at him. he stared at the boy.

"If I can't save you, I swear to god I'll stop you." Chris muttered with as much conviction as he could, taking advantage of the shift in power, as far as age is concerned.

"You'll save him." Andrianne said walking up behind him. "What happened to you? Got blasted again?" Andrianne mocked looking at his shoulder.

"It's nothing. He didn't know you're here of else he would have asked. Means he didn't sent you here." Chris said. Andrianne smiled and shook her head. "Amuse me. Trying to show off your power?" Chris joked.

"We need to talk somewhere else." Adrianne said leaning on her brother. "But let me heal you before we go."

"Hey, who's the elder brother here?" Chris asked, pretending to be hurt.

"You. So?" She answered looking at him nonchalantly.

"Stop taking care of me. I'm supposed to take care of you." He replied.

"Yeah. Then stop getting hurt." Andrianne said simply. "I can't tend you every time you know." She continued.

"And why not?" Chris said pretending to be hurt.

"It hurts me to see you get hurt." She answered simply. "And because I love you." She said snuggled her brother.


End file.
